


Melancholy Affinity

by LikeCanYouSeriouslyLetMeLive



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Minecraft, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villains, Violence, l'manburg, minor gore, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeCanYouSeriouslyLetMeLive/pseuds/LikeCanYouSeriouslyLetMeLive
Summary: Losing everything can change a person.Most of the time it breaks a person.But TommyInnit isn't about to give up. TommyInnit wants his discs back.So what if he was using Dream's help to do it?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, clay - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 333





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s hard to tell who has your back, from who has it long enough just to stab you in it…." -Nicole Richie

“I think he burned it.”

The words stung worse than a thousand cuts to Tommy. He’d lost it. Lost everything. He’d risen up so high, but he was too selfish to see it. Maybe Tubbo was right.

What if Tommy had taken the presidency? If he’d looked out past his discs and instead for the need of the people of L’manburg. Hell, he could've stopped Wilbur. He  _ knew _ where the room was. He  _ knew _ where the TNT was. He  _ could _ have stopped it. 

Tommy  _ could _ have done a lot of things. But here he was, standing on the edge of a cliff in the Nether looking at the lava bubble and pop. The heat waves blurring the surface of the liquid pool and the ever changing shifts between orange and yellow was mesmerizing. It reflected in his pupils, deep warm colors coating his cool blue eyes.

“It’s not your fault Tommy, Tubbo is the one who’s selfish.” Dream said, putting a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and pulling him back away from the ledge a bit. “Real friends stay by your side no matter what. If Tubbo wants to put a bunch of nobodies first that’s fine. He doesn’t deserve you Tommy.” 

“He- he’s not selfish. He just cares more about L’manburg than he cares about me.” Tommy sighed, looking down at the crimson floor of the Nether.

“Tommy, a real friend would be right here. Here for you when you most need them. But Tubbo doesn’t even know- doesn’t care- where you are. Tubbo burned the compass Tommy.” Dream whispered in the younger’s ear. He was so close. He just had to play his cards right. “He’s not your friend Tommy, not anymore.”

“And yet you're here.” Tommy replied, looking up at the ever happy mask that covered Dream’s face. 

“Because we’re friends Tommy. I’m here for you.” Dream replied.

“You’re here to mock me.” Tommy snapped back, brushing Dream’s hand from his shoulder. 

“But I’m here. Not a single other person has shown up for you Tommy. I’m all you’ve got.” Dream replied, stepping back to give the boy the illusion of choice. “Aren’t you mad Tommy? Don’t you feel the slightest bit of anger about it all?”

“I’m all out of fucks to give at this point Big D. It just- it doesn’t matter. And don’t pretend this isn’t your fault too.” Tommy replied. Looking back across the lake of lava.

“I was mad that you burned down my  _ friend’s _ house, because I stand up for my  _ friends _ . To be honest I thought Tubbo would do the same, but I guess I was wrong.” Dream replied. The bait had been cast, he just needed Tommy to catch on the hook.

“If it had been George or Sapnap, would you have exiled them?” Tommy asked, looking back at the Dream. The man reached up and unclasped the mask, revealing two emerald green eyes, staring directly at Tommy.

“I would have stood by their side until the bitter end, just like I’m here at your side now.” Dream replied. Tommy looked back at him, the twisted reflection of a smile emerging on his face.

“You know they're all afraid that Tubbo will be the next Schlatt.” Tommy said.  **“But every Schlatt needs a Wilbur Soot to blow it all to hell.”**


	2. Disc 1: Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend." -William Blake

“What’s Tommy doing here Dream?” were the first words from Punz’s mouth as Dream and Tommy entered through the Nether portal, Tommy now decked out in full Netherite.

“He’s allowed back here. I don’t know about L’manburg.” Dream replied, brushing past Punz without another word. Punz looked at the youngest. Something about him was different, but Punz couldn’t quite place it. It might have been the renewed confidence in which he walked, or the way he looked older and more gaunt after only two weeks. 

But more likely, it was that look in his eyes. The same look Punz had seen in Wilbur’s eyes when they fought back when Schlatt was still alive. The look Sapnap got when he killed everyone’s pets and burned down L’manburg’s forestation. The look in Technoblade’s eyes in the heat of battle, covered in blood on an adrenaline high. The look in Dream’s eyes when he watched twelve stacks of TNT destroy a country. 

It was the look that gave Punz reason to stay loyal to Dream. That look of pure joy and deep pain all wrapped into one. It was something that Punz never wanted to face, never planned to face, and, as a means of self preservation, chose to stay on the good side of. Punz would much rather work for a person like Dream than be his enemy, but now Tommy, a notorious loose cannon, had that look about him too. 

Tommy walked into his old base, angered that the blocks had been changed from the far superior smoothed stone. Bad was promptly kicked out of the area, and Tommy immediately began to ‘fix’ it. Dream watched silently as Tommy sorted through his things. The man watched the boy silently, scrolling through a feed of past messages when a new one popped up.

_ “They’ve got Techno. They’re going to execute him.”  _

It was Philza, they could barely see him over the ridge running back to his house in L’manburg. An ankle monitor was clear to see and it was obvious the man had been caught trying to help his old friend. Dream didn’t particularly like Phil to be honest. He wasn’t easy to control, and honestly lacked a clear motive. 

_ “Why should I help you?”  _

Dream awaited a reply. Yes, Dream probably would save Techno anyway. The man was a perfect loose cannon. Smart enough to not get in over his head like Tommy, but crazy enough to not care what the others thought of him. But, if he could get something out of Phil, he was gonna do it.

_ “We both know you need Techno. Don’t try and make a fool of me.” _

Dream smirked at the reply. The ‘old’ man was wise he’d give Phil that. 

“Tommy we need to go.” Dream said coldly to the boy. “They have Techno.”

“Why should I care about him?” Tommy asked, not looking up from his work.

“We can use him. He scares people, perhaps enough to get a disc back.” Dream replied, choosing his words carefully.

**“Fine.”**

Dream escorted Techno into the sewer systems with Carl as Quackity chased after. It wasn’t long before the ex-vice caught up. While Quackity out classed Techno in armor they both knew he was severely lacking in skill.

“Go ahead with your horse Techno, I’ll take it from here.” a voice came from the sewers as Tommy appeared, decked in full Netherit with a crossbow fully charged and aimed at Quackity’s chest. The boy wore a full set of enchanted Netherite, and he held a suspiciously familiar sword. 

“What the hell are you doing Tommy?” Quackity asked. “How had Dream not killed you yet for being here?” 

“Oh shut up Quackity! Stop acting like you care!” Tommy yelled, his voice echoing through the small room. “I know who my real friends are.” With that the boy charged, easily killing Quackity as Techno got away with his horse. Everyone saw the notification flash at the same time. 

_ ‘Quackity was slain by TommyInnit using Nightmare’ _

Tubbo booked it to the caverns, Philza forgetting about his house arrest and sprinting out behind him. But what the two saw the sewers was blood painting the walls and Quackity laying there limp, barely breathing. Tommy was standing over the bleeding man, sword to his throat.

“I want my disc back Tubbo, and I want it now.” he said with an uncharacteristic calm. Tubbo shivered as Tommy’s eyes landed on him. They were no longer a beautiful blue sky but instead a cold desolate landscape. “I don’t have all day Tubbo, and neither does Big Q.” 

No words were exchanged between the two friends. Neither could fathom what to say. How to begin. How to apologize. If they could apologize. A disc left a clean hand and fell into the palms of bloody ones. Tommy turned to walk down the hallway.

“Tommy wait!” Tubbo yelled, reaching out for his friend only to be grabbed by Phil. He tugged but couldn’t get loose of the grip. He looked back at Phil. Stirn eyes met tearful ones as Phil gave Tubbo a look only a Father could give. Tommy looked at the two, those cold and broken eyes looking into Tubbo’s very being. 

“I have no words left for you, Tubbo. I thought you’d be there for me when no one else was…  **and you weren’t there** .” 


	3. Disc 2: Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The worst pain in the world goes beyond the physical. Even further beyond any other emotional pain one can feel. It is the betrayal of a friend." — Heather Brewer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be a bit confused here if you don't know much about Greek mythology, but a few google searches should clear things up fine.

“And that’s it. He left with his disc.” Tubbo relayed the information to his cabinet.

“Who has the other one?” Ranboo asked.

“Bad- or on second thought maybe Skeppy- does, but there’s some corruption and stuff going on there right now, so I honestly don’t know if either will have it by the end.” Fundy answered.

“Who’s next on the hit list.” Quackity asked.

“Dream.” Fundy answered.

“This isn’t just about getting revenge on Dream anymore.” Tubbo said to the group. “It’s about saving Tommy. Dream can’t manipulate him if he’s dead and gone.”

_ “You all really think you can kill Dream?” _ a message from Phil popped up for Tubbo.  _ “You couldn’t even try to kill Techno without having to take his horse, and you all were in full Netherite. Hell, I bet he could’ve killed Quackity with a pickaxe.” _

_ “And your point?”  _ Tubbo messaged back.

_ “Techno might be a better warrior than Dream, but it’s always been a close fight and this is Dream’s type of combat too. You could barely hold your own against Techno, and Dream has even more broken equipment. You’ll lose.” _ Phil replied. Tubbo adjourned the meeting and went over to Phil’s house, the man obviously not pleased with the house arrest he’d been placed under.

“Phil, we both know something is wrong with Tommy.” Tubbo said, not wasting time with formalities. “He’s sided with Dream now, and I don’t know what they plan to do.” 

“Let me go Tubbo.” Phil said firmly. “I was too late for Wilbur, I’m not going to be too late for Tommy too.” Tubbo stepped aside from the door, and Philza rather harshly shoved the ankle monitor into the boy’s hands. The older put in his armor, and made his way to the Dream SMP.

_ “What’s he doing?” _ the kind but naive voice of Ghostbur rang out next to Tubbo.

“He’s going to try and fix things.” Tubbo replied.

_ “Do you need some blue?” _

Punz watched as Phil stood face to face with Dream. He had to commend the older. Phil showed no sign of fear, not even a change in posture or a side glance, as the two competed in a contest of who might back down first. Perhaps the ferocity of a parent was truly one of the strongest forces there was. 

Dream took off his mask to stare Phild down with his real eyes, trying to be more intimidated. Blue eyes locked with green as the two continued to fight without words. Both men had their hands on their weapons. Dream carrying a battle axe and Phil with a sword.

“I want to see Tommy Dream, and you know where he is.” Phil growled, his wings opening to give him an even larger presence. 

“And I told you he’s busy.” Dream spat back.

“Busy being manipulated by you?” Phil replied.

“What do you care?” Dream answered. “He’s old enough to make his own decisions without your permission.”

“Gaslighting and fucking with someone’s mind doesn’t have to do with age, Dream.” Phil responded. “But Tommy’s one of my boys, and if you fuck with him thwn you’re fucking with me too.”

“I’m terrified.” Dream replied sarcastically. “If you really cared about your ‘boys’, Phil, then maybe Wilbur wouldn’t be a ghost right now.”

“Don’t even try that on me Dream.” Phil shot back. “You might be able to manipulate the rest but I’ve been doing this far too long to let you play with my feelings. He was in pain, and it was for the best.”

“So you’d just put down your son like a sick animal?” Dream asked, a bit of anger flashing in his eyes.

“You can judge my decisions all you want, but I stand by what I’ve done.” Philza replied. “So I’m going to find Tommy whether you like it or not. Do you want to control when, or do want me running around your land until I find him?” Dream sighed, putting his mask back on.

“Fine.” Phil followed the masked man down the prime path as the people of L’manburg watched from below. 

“Tommy told me he got his disc back from Tubbo.” Dream said, trying to make conversation- mostly for the purpose of getting something on Phil.

“He threatened to murder Quackity, I don’t consider that to be giving. I consider that blackmail.” Phil replied. “And I’m assuming we both know who inspired that behavior.” 

“You can’t blame me for human behavior.” Dream replied.

“Tommy’s the type of person that faces his problems head on. It might not be smart but it’s what he does.” Philza answered, “This is normal for him, so don’t act like it is.” 

“Whatever.” Dream replied as he finally crossed over a hill, “Philza, welcome to the prison.” The massive builder towered over the water. “Once it’s complete it can house twenty occupants in separate cells and over a hundred in the main room. It’ll be inescapable.”

“And what’s Tommy doing there.” Phil said, eyes wide in surprise. The place was massive, spanning the entirety of the gulf it had been built in. The outside was made from blackstone with lava accents, and Phil could see some obsidian through the bars. It looked akin to a bastian one might find in the Nether, but it was in perfect condition rather than out of repair. Phil had seen prisons like it before, but never as large.

“He’s helping Sam with the finishing touches.” Dream said, smirking under his mask. “So, you wanted to see Tommy. Head on in.” 

“Let me guess. Obsidian walls alternating with water to prevent Withers. Elder guardians to induce mining fatigue and guards patrolling every waking hour.” Philza said, not moving to enter but still carefully analyzing the building. “You planned to trap him inside here if you couldn’t get him under control.” 

“Oh Philza, there’s a lot of people I plan to have in here.” Dream replied. Phil knew he shouldn’t go in there, no matter how much he wanted to speak to Tommy.

“And how long do you think you can keep them in?” Phil asked.

“Forever if I have to.” Dream answered.

“I’m sure you’re familiar with the mythos around Theseus by now, aren’t you Dream.” Phil said, receiving a nod from the other. 

“I am aware of his story’s tragic ending.” Dream replied. “I believe Technoblade is fond of it.”

“Ah yes, he is quite a fan of classics.” Phil replied, “Although he likes to leave out a few parts for dramatics sometimes.”

“Like what?” Dream answered, unsure of where the conversation was leading.

“Theseus returned home after slaying the minotaur and ruled Athens for many years.” Phil told Dream. “He was only exiled years later when he began to kidnap citizens of other lands, most notably Helen of Troy before the Iliad, and cause wars. His people threw him out to preserve the Athenian empire.”

“Where are you going with this Philza.” Dream asked quietly.

“You’ve already slain your minotaur Dream.” Phil said, turning to leave. “But I will not be your Helen of Troy. Be satisfied with your empire, this prison will do you no good.” 

“Do you not wish to speak to Tommy?” Dream asked, trying to tempt the older man. To which he got no response. “If you think me Theseus, then who do you think Tommy?” 

“Tommy plays Odysseus, a man persevering through all that is thrown at him.” Phil replied as he walked away, “The true question is whether or not he will return to his Ithica.”


	4. Disc 3: Chirp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Make as many friends as you can, but don’t build your life on them alone. It’s an unstable foundation." — Sean Covey

“Did you speak to Tommy?” was the first thing Tubbo asked as Philza walked into L’manburg with a downcast face.

“I couldn’t.” Phil replied. “Dream said he was working inside the prison with Sam. It was so obviously a trap.” The blond looked downcast, unsure of what to do next.

“The prison… it’s impenetrable from the outside right?” Tubbo asked.

“Well yes, I suppose it wouldn’t be well done if it wasn’t.” Phil answered.

“So if- hypothetically speaking- we intentionally brought something inside… it wouldn’t be- oh I don’t know- Wither proof in there?” Tubbo asked. A grin crossed Phil’s face. Dang that kid was smart, even if it backfired sometimes. 

“But who would possibly do that?” Quackity asked, but Phil and Tubbo already had an answer.

“Yes Philza. Who is just the right amount of crazy and genius to pull this one off?” Tubbo asked with a smile.

_ “I know a guy.”  _

“Tommy I need your help with something.” Dream said, watching the kid fiddle with some redstone powering a door. It was a slow learning curve, but Dream had to give it to him the kid was persistent. He’d managed to wire up one of the locked doors like Sam asked and now was working on some keys.

“I’m a bit busy right now Big D.” Tommy replied, not looking up from the wiring.

“I told you not to call me that.” Dream replied.

“Whatcha gonna do ab-” Tommy stopped talking. A shiver ran down his spine as he realized Dream had stepped forward and drawn his axe which dangled precariously next to Tommy’s face. “Just- make it quick I want to figure this out.” 

Dream smirked under the mask. He finally had the boy under control. He admitted there was a bit of an empty feeling to it. It had always been him versus Tommy, and the lack of a true adversary was sometimes a bit disheartening. But then he remembered that was because he had conquered his enemy. That Tommy was under his control now, and it made him feel powerful once again.

The two traveled through the Nether. Tommy watched the lava bubble, deja vu from just the other day. After all they were returning to the island of Tommy’s exile. The two walked through, looking at the destruction courtesy of Dream as well as Mexican Dream’s ‘art’. They ran over the ice, glistening under their feet and allowing them to move faster. They walked through a massive spruce forest filled to the brim with mobs and apparently- at least from Techno’s complaints- sadly lacking in a wolf population. 

When the two arrived at the house they could see that the lights were on and voices were coming from inside. Carl was nowhere to be seen- presumably hidden after his recent kidnapping- and Tommy could recognize Phil and Tubbo’s voices from inside. Posted outside were Quackity and Ranboo, both fully suited in their own Netherite.

Tommy and Dream both drank an invis pot and krept closer. It wasn’t strong, only lasting for about two minutes, but Dream just wanted to gauge the conversation before the barged in. It sounded like Phil was doing most of the talking, and the two were arguing.

“I’m done Phil. I’ve been done. Stop tryin’ to drag me back into this.” Techno’s voice rang out from the window.

“Bullshit! I know about your storhouse Techno. You’ve got it packed to the teeth with armor and Wither skulls so don’t even try and lie to me.” Phil’s calm yet uneasy voice followed. 

“So I’m prepared! What of it? It was just yesterday they were tryin’ to execute me! I’m retired not stupid.” Techno’s baritone voice was raised as the pig-man got more agitated. 

“You’ve never seen something like that place before Techno. It’s massive, and there’s no way in or out without them knowing. How long do you think it will be before Dream sees you as a threat? You’re a loose cannon Technoblade and Dream knows it. He’s just begging for you to give him a reason to lock you up. After that he has no competition.” Tubbo said quietly.

Tommy was beginning to see his body flicker back into reality, and the two raced back to the treeline to put on their armor. Once geared up again the two made a formal entrance.

“Uh Phil… they’re here.” Ranboo said, into the room.

“Now look at what you’ve done. Everyone go meet at Techno’s house- weeeeeeee!” Techno said sarcastically. Ranboo and Quackity readied for a fight but their opposition looked completely uninterested.

“You’re kidding me right?” Dream said. “If I wanted you two dead it would’ve happened already. I would’ve shot you down before you even got a word out.” Dream and Tommy were reluctantly invited into the cold. 

They entered the scene. Phil and Techno were at the center, Techno once again dawning his kingly garb and Phil wearing his usual green as he had put it on in protest of L’manburg putting him under house arrest. Tubbo was in the corner and had opted for his suit rather than the bloody apron from earlier. Fundy had also returned to his normal clothing. Techno took one look at Tommy and knew something was very wrong.

“You weren’t tellin’ me the full story.” Techno said, not taking his eyes off the younger.

“I knew we were being listened to. You wouldn’t believe it anyways. Not without seeing for yourself.” Phil replied, eyes also landing on the younger. “Can we talk, Tommy? Alone… just the two of us?” The thing that sold it to Techno was the fact that Tommy glanced up at Dream for approval before saying a word. 

“Fine, but only because you actually visited me.” he said, both climbing downstairs into the lower floor of Techno’s house. The upper area was left in a tense scene as Techno suited up into his armor, and an angry look on his face.

_ “That’s my brother you’re messin’ with Dream.” he growled. _

Tommy stared blankly at Phil as the older tried to find the right words to say, Giving up, he just pulled the boy into a hug. Tommy stiffened for a moment before sinking into a nice Dadza hug. It had been a while since they had last had one.

“I’m glad you’re okay Tommy.” Phil said, a genuinely happy smile on his face. It confused Tommy. Why would Phil care? None of them cared. None of them showed up for him when he needed them the most.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there Tommy. But please I’m here now. Just tell me what’s going on.” the older placed both hand’s on Tommy’s shoulders, looking just slightly down to speak to him. Tommy remained silent for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. He didn’t have any issue with Phil after all. No reason to be mad at him. Dream hadn’t given him any reasons to be mad at Phil.

“Dream’s my friend.” was all Tommy could think of to say. “He’s helping me get my discs back.” 

“He’s manipulating you Tommy, using you.” Phil said in a hushed but firm voice. “He’s trying to use you to show power. That Dream can even control the ever chaotic TommyInnit. You can’t listen to him Tommy.” 

“If I don’t have him what do I have!” Tommy yelled, something that could be heard upstairs. “No one cares about me but him Phil.” Tears welled up in Tommy’s eyes as pain and confusion swirled in his brain. Everything felt off in some way, and all the emotions that he’d been keeping at bay began to fester up. Phil set him down and held the boy tight.

“Shhhh… it’s alright Tommy I’m here now, and I’m never leaving.” Phil whispered.

“How do I know you’re not ly-” Tommy began, but paused when he heard a crash above. Both men immediately began to scramble up the ladder to the second floor.

“What did you do to him!” the saw Techno leaning over a beaten Dream, hands fisting his armor as he screamed at the man’s bare face. His mask had been thrown aside and cracked. “What the fuck did you to to Tommy!” Everyone watched in shock. It was a rare occasion that Technoblade cursed, but when he did-- he meant it.

“Stop!” Tommy yelled, shoving Techno aside only to be grabbed back by Quackity and Ranboo. Tommy kicked and yelled, eventually freeing himself from the two and grabbing his sword. However, instead of charging into battle headfirst with no plan- as was expected- he held the sword to his own throat.

“Let him go Techno. Now.” Techno’s eyes widened. He was in complete shock at what he was seeing. Tommy, sword to neck, ready to die and trade his life for Dream. He slowly set the other player down, who quickly scrambled up and grabbed a spare mask from his inventory, putting it on. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Tommy could hear Phil yelling at Techno as him and Dream fled the house. “I was this close! This close! And you had to fuck it up! You had to let the anger get the better of you!” Only once he was certain the two trespassers were out of earshot did Techno respond.

“I’m sorry… what can I do to help?”

“Dream if we keep carrying on like this we’ll be outnumbered pretty soon.” Tommy mentioned as the two walked through the Nether back to the Dream SMP.

“Tommy do you know what would happen if a totem of undying was used on a ghost?”

“Well I suppose it’d be brought back to life.”

“Let’s test that theory.” 


	5. Disc 4: Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t feel sad over someone who gave up on you, feel sorry for them because they gave up on someone who would have never given up on them.” — Frank Ocean

“And why are we doing this again?” Phil asked, looking at the list Techno had.

“Come on Phil, it’s for the content.” Techno replied. Phil just looked down at the sheet with disdain. 

“There is absolutely no way I’m remembering this.” he replied. “Who even is Tisiphone?”

“She’s one of the three furies.” Techno explained. “It’s Tisiphone, Alecto, and Megaera.”

“And you cast them as Tubbo, Quackity, and Fundy?” Phil asked.

“I mean they did try n’ kill me for revenge so I’m not too broken up about it.” Techno replied. 

“You go to college and this is a valuable use for that knowledge?” Phil asked.

“Absolutely not, but here we are.” Techno replied. “But seriously, this took me a good thirty minutes.” Phil looked down at the sheet again. 

**Operation Rolling Thunder Codenames:**

_ Techno: Hercules _

_ Tommy: Odysseus _

_ Philza: Prometheus _

_ Tubbo: Megaera  _

_ Will: Jason (Argonauts) _

_ Dream: Theseus _

_ Fundy: Orestus _

_ Quackity: Tisiphone _

_ Ranboo: Alecto _

_ Eret: Pericles _

_ George: Agamemnon _

_ Bad: Hippomenes  _

_ Skeppy: Atalanta _

_ Sapnap: Dionysus  _

_ Punz: Pirithous _

_ Schlatt: Hector _

“No” Phil just sighed, “It is far too overcomplicated.”

“You’re just borin’.” Techno replied. “We gotta keep retention up.”

“It’s a plan to save my best friend.” Tubbo said flatly, “I’m paying attention just fine.”

“Alright here’s the plan.” Phil began. “We apprehend Techno for past crimes as well as not helping us with the Tommy situation. We’ll ask Dream to lock him in as a test subject for the prison to serve as punishment, which there is a high chance he’ll agree to. Now, when he enters Techno will be forced to set his spawn, and then immediately killed to ensure all his items are gone. Afterwards whilst they are getting the keys Tubbo will slip Techno an Ender chest. Inside will be armor and all the Wither skulls Techno has collected. From there we blow it up from the inside, messing up all the redstone. Any questions?”

“It’s not believable enough.” Tubbo said. “Techno just attacked Dream and nearly killed him yesterday because of what he did to Tommy. It simply wouldn’t make sense for him not to side with us.”

“What if Philza went in too?” All eyes turned to Ranboo. “I mean then it will just look like we got carried away and are still mad about them working together under the radar.”

“It’s just that- well that wouldn’t help Tommy.” Philza replied. “It would just show him what happened to the people that he thinks might care about him.”

“Which is why Dream would agree without a second thought.” Techno intervened. “Having power over Tommy makes Dream look strong, and what’s a Greek hero without a little hubris?”

“Then it’s settled. Phil and Techno will be taken to Dream tomorrow morning.” Tubbo said. They had a good plan.

_ What could go wrong? _

“Dream I don’t know about this.” Tommy said quietly as Dream tugged ‘friend’ behind him to bait the kind ghost to them. “Ghostbur seems very nice, and he’s not exactly causing any trouble.”

“I prefer the old Wilbur, and what I say goes.” Dream replied shortly, shutting the younger up. Soon enough Ghostbur was frantically running around L’manburg. It was drizzling a bit outside, causing him to melt a bit, but it didn’t matter. Tommy got into place, casually walking on the Prime Path like he had nowhere better to be.

_ “Tommy have you seen Friend?”  _ Wilbur said, the usually calm and happy-go-lucky ghost now a bit frantic. 

“Yeah I’ve seen him.” Tommy said. “I think Dream needed some blue wool so he borrowed Friend for a bit. Come with me I’ll show you.” Tommy hated lying to Ghostbur. He never really minded the ghost, although it’s naive nature was a bit of an annoyance sometimes, he was a kind spirited… well, spirit.

Wilbur walked into the prison without hesitation, after all what reason had he to be afraid? It’s not like he’d done anything wrong. Dream was there holding Friend on a few grass blocks he’s placed. Sure enough the sheep had been sheared and was in the process of growing back it’s blue coat. 

“Hey- uh- Dream” Wilbur said shyly, “Can you please ask before you take Friend next time.”

“Oh yeah sure.” Dream replied, “Here take this gift for your troubles.” Tommy nearly gagged at the false empathy Dream showed. Why’d he have to mess with Ghostbur of all people, he’d done nothing wrong. Ghostbur smiled as Dream handed him a package, quickly tearing it open with child-like vigor. 

“Wait what i-” Ghostbur dropped the item, backing away from it. The totem lay on the ground, almost staring at the Ghost. “I dont- I don’t like that. Please get that away from me.” 

“See Tommy? Your way just doesn’t work.” Dream said, a smirk appearing from under his mask. “So we’ll do it my way.” Dream drew his axe from in inventory.

“Wait, Dream ju-” Tommy began.

“Use it Wilbur. Use it right now or Friend dies.” Dream said with terrifying joy in his voice.

“Bu- but I’m not Wi-”

“Do it now!” Dream yelled, both Punz and Sam now drawn towards the commotion. Ghostbur’s hand shook as he slowly reached for the totem. Silver tears began to well up in his eyes.

“Please TommyI- I’m afraid of what- please tell him to stop.” Ghostbur begged. Tommy just averted his eyes guiltily, looking at the blackstone walls. Ghostbur’s expression fell, and he reluctantly grabbed hold of the totem, pulling it close to his chest as it began to glow bright. Light flashed in everyone’s eyes as they were blinded by the totem. 

_ “Oh it is so good to be back.”  _

“What the hell?” Quackity murmured as the three ‘furies’, as Techno now called them, returned home to see L’manburg burning. “Sapnap isn’t even around, and this isn’t Dream’s style.” 

“Over there.” Fundy said shakily, pointing to a figure sitting on the dock drinking from a full bottle of wine. It was dark, but the light of the fire lit up an unmistakable beanie and dark brown overcoat.

“No way.” Tubbo said breathlessly, walking closer to the figure. “Will?” 

“Oh, I’ve been waiting for you to arrive.” Wilbur said, turning to them with a crooked grin. “I was disappointed when Dream said it might be a while, but here you are. Like what I’ve done with the place.” 

“Why? We just rebuilt an-” Fundy began.

“You know dying really gives a whole other perspective.” Wilbur continued, cutting his son off. “I never relized how much of my life I wasted on some stupid country when I could’ve been having fun like this!” 

“Wha- why?” Tubbo was at a loss for words.

“Where’s Phil?” Wilbur continued, “I want to see the look on his face when he sees me alive. Oh and Techno, I can’t wait to cause more chaos with him. I think we should go bigger this time.” Wilbur’s eyes had returned to their old state of glazed over insanity and an off putting lack of empathy. 

“Wilbur stop this now.” Tubbo said firmly, finally finding his words and some backbone.

“And now Tommy is one my side too. If he hadn’t told everyone last time it would’ve been perfect! But now we’re together again and it’s gonna be great!” Wilbur nearly cackled 

“Wilbur!” Everyone turned to see Tommy yelling from just outside L’manburg. “That’s enough for tonight, come on!” 

“Dream said I could do as much as I want.” Wilbur replied, pouting like a sad child.

“Well I need help with some redstone in the prison, and Sam and Dream aren’t here. So, get your ass over here.” Wilbur sulked a bit, but walked through the burning buildings to meet Tommy. Tubbo’s eyes met a cold blue for a moment, before blond brows furrowed and Tommy stormed away.


	6. Disc 5: Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A friendship that can cease has never been real." -St. Jerome

“Will are y- why- wha- what do I do?” Tommy stuttered as he held up his friend. They’d been walking along the prime path when Wilbur suddenly began to spit up blood. It was becoming more rapid now, the red color staining the ground around him and his clothes. Tommy quickly placed down an Ender chest, grabbing a totem of undying from it. Wilbur grabbed it out of the boy’s hands and it immediately began to glow. 

“Th-thanks.” he said softly as he began to become more lifelike again.

“That’s the second time now Wilbur. You can’t keep carrying on like this.” Tommy said, helping the older up.

“It’s fine Tommy. I don't need to be here for a long time anyways.” Wilbur said with a smile, crazed eyes turning soft for a solemn few moments. He ruffled Tommy’s hair and the two continued to walk down the path. 

  
_ It felt so right to be at Wilbur’s side again. _

“You ready?” Phil asked the younger. The two were up high in Eret’s tower under the cover of darkness. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know the plan, Phil. Attack L’manburg as revenge for them backing out of helping Tommy and then get arrested. Pretty simple.” Techno replied, hi ruby red eyes flicking over the battlefield. The voices in his head were beginning to take control as he thought about burning the place to the ground. The best part was that only Tubbo knew the real plan, so Quackity Ranboo and Fundy were fast asleep with no worries at all. All they knew was that Tubbo hadn’t agreed to what Techno and Phil offered.

Phil and Techno slipped into his old home without a sound, going down to the basement. He collected up materials and Techno set up a Wither. Just one… not too much destruction, hopefully. With a simple nod Techno placed the final skull. Thunder cracked as the creature came to life and all the L’manburg woke up. 

“Please don’t tell me-” Phil said as Techno pulled out a nametag out of his Ender chest.

“SUBSCRIBE TO TECHNOBLADE!” yelled out into the cavern as the two led the creature up into the topside of L’manburg. Ranboo and Quackity already had their armor on and Fundy and Tubbo were nearly there as the Wither surfaced. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Fundy growled, drawing his sword. “Look I expect this from Technoblade, but come on Philza really?” 

“Perhaps being locked inside their house for a week awakens something in someone.” Phil replied. “The very least you could do was help us get Tommy back.”

“I’m doing what’s best for L’manburg, Phil. You have to understand that.” Tubbo shot back, trying his best to play the character they needed. Tubbo saw over the hill behind Techno and Phil that Dream, Punz, Sapnap, and Tommy had come- woken up by the commotion. 

Techno charged into the fight, able to finally release the voices of murder and blood that had been raging within his mind since he found what Dream had done. Phil followed suit, taking on Tubbo while Techno fought the other three. Regardless of being outnumbered, Techno was winning the battle with relative ease, and Tubbo was clearly not a match for the far more experienced Philza.

“Who do we side with?” Punz asked Dream, the ever loyal mercenary analyzing the battle.

“I think we might find that we have two test subjects for the prison.” Dream said, smirking behind his mask. “The Nether prison isn’t finished, but the main cell is completely secure.” With that Dream’s men came to aid the L’manburg warriors. Punz and Sapnap went after the Wither while Dream aided with Technoblade, easily turning the tide of the battle. One on one Techno might win but there two were still very close in skill level and adding three other opponents wasn’t easy. 

Tommy joined in to fight Phil with Tubbo. His fighting was different than before, much more patient. It was obvious Dream had been training him, Phil could see it in Tommy’s movements. He timed his strikes on Phil’s shield perfectly and patiently. Between the two opponents Phil was taken down. Both him and Techno were stripped of their armor and tied up on the ground.

“What do you want, Dream?” Tubbo asked. “Why would you help us?”

“I was hoping I could take custody of them.” Dream replied.

“And what would you do with them?” Tubbo asked, but he really knew what was coming. 

“I want test subjects for my prison. I’ll make sure they never return back here.” Dream said.

“Fine.” Tubbo agreed, “Take them away.” Phil and Techno were shoved onto their feet by Tubbo and Quackity and Tubbo slipped an Ender chest into the man’s inventory. Techno and Phil were escorted into Dream SMP territory to the front of the prison. A newly created drawbridge opened up for them and everyone was taken inside the prison. 

“Go ahead and send Techno to the cell, I want to speak to Philza alone.” Dream instructed, and Techno was led away by Tommy, Sapnap, and Punz. 

“What do you want, Dream? Here for more analysis of Greek Literature?” Phil quipped, only for Dream to shove him into the wall.

“What’s your endgame here Phil? What are you planning?” Dream yelled.

“What do you mean? You already fucked up our plans!” Phil shot back. Dream took a breath, letting go of Phil and regaining composure. “Philza I have a deal for you.”

“Don’t waste your breath.” Phil growled back.

“Oh no, I think you’ll find this one interesting.” Dream replied. “You see my end goal is not only the discs, but also to have L’manburg under my control again. I was going to take it from Schlatt but that ended poorly.”

“Where are you taking this Dream?” Phil cut in warily, unsure of his enemy’s next move.

“That would include crippling L’manburg of its resources. Without you or Techno on their side the place is practically defenseless.” Dream said. “But now I have an even better bargaining chip against you than I could ever ask for.” 

“Tommy’s a person not some gambling chip.” Phil replied angrily.

“Yes, yes, whatever.” Dream answered. “But that’s beside the point, Philza. You see, if you don’t decide to join me in a day's time, then I’ll kill Tommy.” Phil stared up at the man’s mask. There was no shaking in his voice. Dream was serious.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Phil.” 


	7. A/N (Please Read)

Hi guys I just wanted to let everyone know I've had a lot of mental health issues recently- though I won't bore you with any details- and I probably won't be updating on a normal schedule for a while. Thanks - Author


	8. Disc 6: Blocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind." -Buddha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that in cannon Techno is not Phil's son :(

Technoblade considered himself a smart guy. He always had, and, for the most part, people usually agreed with that sentiment. So, unsurprisingly, it didn’t take very long for him to figure out exactly what was on the line for Phil when the older said that Dream ‘threatened something important to him’.

Phil was never a materialistic person to begin with, so Techno was easily able to deduce it was not something but rather someone. From there it was a simple hop, skip, and jump to the conclusion that it was Tommy.

“Phil, you aren’t helpin’ him by goin’ along with Dream.” Techno probed, trying to get more from the older man. 

“There’s no saving a dead man.” Phil replied.

“Have you seen Wilbur?” Techno shot back in desperation.

“You and I both know he’s barely holding on. The boy is living more of a half life than a truly existing.” Phil answered. He wasn’t about to lose his second son. 

“Do you think he could ever get better?” Techno asked solemnly, wishing he could go into Phil’s cell and give comfort to his old friend.

“I think with the proper care and time anyone can heal.” Phil replied, “But they’ll never give him what he really needs.” Just then the two heard the grumpling of Sapnap and Punz from the other side of the redstone door that locked them in.

“Push harder Sapnap!”

“You try getting behind this thing let’s see how you like it!”

“Why does Dream even care about some stupid ram?” 

“I don’t know, just open the door so we can get it in and go home.” 

The iron door opened itself with a redstone mechanism that Phil would have taken the time to admire had it not been trapping them. The two watched as Sapnap and Punz, rather hysterically, forced the blur ram Wilbur had named ‘Friend’ into the prison.”

“There is absolutely no way I am getting this thin into an actual cell.” Sapnap said, breathing heavily, “If Dream wants it locked up he can do it himself next time.” With that the two mercenaries left the prisoners alone with the sheep.” 

“Why the heck are they bringin’ a sheep in here?” Techno mused, looking at the blue ram. It seemed to not want to go near the pig-hybrid-human-blood-god creature, instead opting to push it’s nose through the bars of Phil’ cell. Phil pet the animal’s soft nose gently. He looked into the creature’s eyes which were uncharacteristic for the species. Instead of the normal black beady eyes this animal was a chocolate brown. It had a look Phil hadn’t seen in the normally dumb animal before.

“There’s something special about you isn’t there?” Phil said absentmindedly. He could’ve sworn the ram nodded back before mouthing at the switch and opening the door to Phil’s cell.

“I take back everything the voices said about killing you, sheep.” Techno said aloud as Phil opened his cell. “What’s the plan?”

“We need to get Tommy to safety before destroying this.” Phil said.

“How are you plannin’ to do that?” Techno asked, “Sure we’ve got picks in the Ender chest but there’s no way we mine all the way out before someone checks on us.”

“We don’t have to mine all the way out.” Phil said with a smirk, “We’ll use the tunnels redstone making this all work to get out.”

“And maybe do a little sabotagin’ on the way.” 

**Hi guys! First of all thank you to the people who left comments on my last post. It was very kind. Secondly I’d like to dedicate this small chapter to my cat, who will be going to the vet tomorrow and won’t be returning. He has a strand on cancer and he’s reached the end of his time here. It’s his last night and he’s sleeping in my lap as I write this, so it just felt right. Thanks again <3**


	9. Disc 7: Stal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Two persons cannot long be friends if they cannot forgive each other’s little failings." -Jean De La Bruyere

“Where the fuck are they!” Dream yelled at Sapnap and Punz, “And where’s that stupid fucking sheep!?”

“Ram actually.” Sapnap muttered under his breath. Dream whipped around to face him, and Sapnap could feel the glare piercing him through Dream’s mask.

“What do you care about the dumb animal anyways.” Punz interjected. “Like yeah we fucked up with Phil and Techno but you seem a bit worked up about some ram.”

“You- whatever you’d think I’m crazy.” Dream muttered. “It’s just important it doesn’t get out because h-it could cause a lot more trouble than one might think.” 

“Look, there’s no way they’ve actually left because Sam, George, and Bad have been patrolling the outside the whole time.” Sapnap said, ignoring Dream’s seriousness about the dumb ram. “Look if you wanted to escape what would you do?” Dream suddenly perked up.

“Well now come to think of it, I think there’s someone that can help us with this.” Dream said. “Perhaps a test subject?”

“Who’s stupid enough to do that?” Punz asked, but Sapnap had caught on.

“Does this person’s name perhaps start with a ‘S’ and end with ‘keppy’” Sapnap said with a smirk.

_ “As a matter of fact it does.” _

Technoblade squated back down looking at Phil. They’d been listening in the other’s conversation. 

“We have to do this now.” Techno whisper-yelled at his friend, frantically waving his hands to prove a point.

“What about Tommy?” 

“If he was here they would’ve mentioned hi-” Techno began but Phil clapped a hand over his mouth as they heard more footsteps. 

“So you want to lock me in there and see if I can escape?” the voice of Skeppy could be heard through the layers of stone. “Dude I don’t even have to go in there to tell you how I’d do it.”

“And that is?” Dream probed impatiently.

“Well the whole place is lines obsidian and stuff right?” Dream nodded, “But, there’s numerous tunnel systems in it already to escape.”

“What do you mean? I didn’t make any tunnels.” Sam said, reporting in from the outside and trading with Punz. Skeppy just laughed.

“It’s obvious isn’t it? Redstone. Lines and lines of it everywhere connecting things. You don’t need to mine through walls forever! Just take note of where it was when you entered and then mine into it.” Philza gulped. This was not good. Not good at all. Techno raised his eyebrows in a knowing look at Phil to which the other gave a nod. 

“60 seconds, that’s all I need for six.” Techno whispered. Phil nodded and began to clap, climbing his way out of the depths to face Skeppy, Dream, Sapnap, and Sam.

“Bravo you figured it out.” He said, blue eyes blinking and adjusting to the light.

“Honestly Dream, did you really think the redstone detail would get by Phil? It’s Philza Minecraft. I bet if he put his mind to it he’d make this place look like child's play in a matter of weeks from what he could make.” Skeppy laughed to himself. 36 seconds.

“You should listen to your friend Dream, I am no fool.” Phil piled on. 22 seconds.

“Only a fool would forget our conversation yesterday so quickly.” Dream said. 13 seconds. “You know why don’t I call Tommy over right now.” 7 seconds.

“The only thing he’ll find is ruins.” Phil replied with a smile. Explosions went off rapidly as both Techno and Friend scrambled out of the redstone tunnels with six Withers hot on their tails. Techno turned, staring at the creatures of destruction in awe.

“I love these things.” He said with a smile, laughing as Sam looked crushed at the days upon days of work configuring the prison was destroyed in seconds. 

“Technoblade you owe me a favor!” Dream yelled amidst the chaos. “Kill that fucking animal right now an we’re square.” Techno just shrugged, lunging at the sheep. Usually the dumb animal would just stand there waiting to be hit, but this one immediatly bolted meaning the pig hybrid had to chase after it. 

Meanwhile Dream had successfully disarmed Phil and was holding him hostage. Sapnap, Sam, and Skeppy want the Withers only for Dream to call them off.

“Don’t kill them, not yet.” Dream said, leaning down to whisper in Phil’s ear.

_ “Odysseus is coming. _

Tommy didn’t know exactly what he was expecting when Dream summoned him to the prison urgently. But he certainly wasn’t anticipating six Withers and Techno cursing his head off while chasing around a blue ram. Wilbur had tagged along, and chose to just sit and laugh at the sight as Tommy ran into the destruction. He saw Dream holding Phil to the ground and the rest of his team knocked out… although they weren’t blood at all for some reason. 

“Don’t just stand there, kill those things!” Dream yelled and Tommy nodded, shivers running down his spine as the massive black skulls leered at him.

“Dream you can’t be serious.” Phil struggled under the other’s hold. “Dream he’ll die. Tommy can’t take all six on his own.” 

“Do we have a deal Philza?” Dream said with a smirk. Turning the other to face the battle as Tommy struggled to survive against the Withers. “He’ll die without help Philza… do we have a deal?” 

“Fine.” Phil muttered under his breath.

“Sorry what was that?”

“FINE! WE HAVE A DEAL!” 


	10. Disc 8: Strad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Choose your friends wisely-they will make or break you." -J. Willard Marriott

Tommy held up a piece of his cracked shield ready to tank a hit from the Wither, but nothing came. He looked up to see Philza Minecraft standing in front of him, battling it out with three Withers at once… and winning. Tommy had never seen the older like this. It nearly reminded him of Techno. The determination to win, no matter what, shown in the man’s eyes.

“Why?” Tommy whispered to himself. Why would Philza risk his life for  _ him _ ? Dream said nobody cared about him. Why? Tommy was so confused.

_ Why did Philza care about him? _

“Well hello.” Wilbur squatted down, looking at the blue ram that stared back at him. He scratched behind his right ear that he remembered the creature liked from his time as a ghost. “It’s been quite a while hasn’t it. It’s about time we work together.” The ram butted it’s head into Wilbur, nearly knocking him over.

“Yes, yes, I’ll hurry up.” Wilbur said.

“That fuckin’ blue sheep nerd I’m gonna kill- Wilbur?” Techno paused from his cursing about the ram, looking at him in confusion. “Please don’t tell me that the ‘Friend’ obsession has not followed you from the afterlife.”

“‘Friend’ is a bit more important than you realize.” Wilbur replied. “Do believe in the supernatural Technoblade. That some things cannot be explained?”

“Um, yeah I guess. I mean the Nether and End ar-” Techno began.

“Not like that. Those places are weird, but they’re a part of our world. I mean things that don’t abide by the forces of our comprehension.” Wilbur cut the man off.

“I do not care, Will. Just let me kill the damn sheep so I don’t owe Dream anythin’ anymore.” Techno replied. 

“Ram actually, and this isn’t just any ram.” Wilbur answered, looking up at the pig hybrid. “Since when did it take the great Technoblade five minutes to kill some farm animal?”

“Look Wilbur I don’t care what makes this thing special. Just step away and let me kill it.” Techno replied, his voice raising with his annoyance. Wilbur ignored him, pulling five shards from his pocket and a totem of undying. He placed them in a circle and the items began to glow purple.

“It’s time to do things together old friend.” Wilbur said with a smile.

_ From ashe you were made _

_ To dust you fell _

_ But in the end _

_ You failed to reach hell _

_ We meet in the middle _

_ Between ashe and dust _

_ You still breath air _

_ But true life you lust _

_ Like eye of Ender _

_ Runs cross the sea _

_ Bring true life _

_ Back to thee  _

Tubbo, Fundy, Quackity, and Ranboo arrived to the chaos. They had been waiting for quite a while for Techno’s signal- fireworks flying in the sky- but due to the explosions they entered anyway. Tubbo was unsure how he was meant to take in the sight. Tommy was out cold on the ground with Dream near him. His mask was tilted up and Tubbo could see a smirk on the man’s face. 

Meanwhile, Philza was taking on all three Withers with surprising success. But, most noticeably, Techno was backing away from a growing purple orb, and Tubbo could recognize the silhouette of Wilbur behind it. But there was something inside too. He couldn’t recognize the frame, but from the way it’s body was convulsing it seemed to be in pain. 

“What is that?” Fundy asked. Tubbo and Ranboo seemed confused but Quackity’s expression was stone cold.

“Curved horns…” the man said under his breath. Tubbo didn’t see them in the beginning but he could make them out now. It became more clear as the light died down.

_ “No fucking way.” Fundy said aloud. _

“Wilbur Soot, it’s time to take the world.” Techno stood shocked as the figure of the one and only J. Schlatt came into view as the light died down, a wicked grin on his face as he helped Wilbur up to his feet.


	11. Disc 9: Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, sometimes I think it is of no use to make friends. They only go out of your life after awhile and leave a hurt that is worse than the emptiness before they came." -L.M. Montgomery

“Fuck.” Was all Dream said as he saw the horned man beside Wilbur. He didn’t want this to happen. At this point Schlatt would be his competition. The people of L’manburg might not like Schlatt, but at the very least he still wanted there to be a L’manburg at the end of this. Dream knew how Schlatt thought. He was elected to rule the country, and he would rule that country the way he wished until the next election. He wasn’t a moral person, but Schlatt believed in the law. 

“This is why it needed to be handled!” Dream yelled at Sapnap and Punz. “One thing! I asked one thing of you and you weren’t even competent enough to handle it!” Punz looked to the ground, just getting Dream’s anger over with, but Sapnap wasn’t about to have it.

“Who do you think you're talking to Dream!” Sapnap’s yell could be heard throughout the fight as it echoed in the broken prison. “We’re your friends Dream! Do you even care about that at all? Because all you seem to need us for is your dirty work! You said the only thing you care about on this server is those discs, is that true!?” Dream was silent, a piercing stare went through the slits in his mask as he looked at Sapnap.

“Answer me!” Sapnap yelled, getting up into Dream’s face. The man reached up slowly and took off his mask, green eyes meeting brown. 

“Of course I do Sapnap.” he said, a smile slipping onto his face. He tried to place a hand on Sapnap’s shoulder but he just brushed it off.

_ “I don’t believe you.” _

“You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me.” Technoblade said as he looked from Schlatt to Wilbur. “You’re seriously workin’ with him?”

“I think Schlatt and I have a lot more in common than I realized before.” Wilbur replied.

“So what’s your play here Wilbur?” Techno growled back.

“Take over L’manburg. Kill Dream and anyone else in our way. Celebrate.” Schlatt answered.

“You really think we’re going to let either of you lead L’manburg again?” Tubbo’s voice cut into the conversation. Techno turned to see the younger backed by Fundy, Quackity, and Ranboo. “After what both of you did?”

“You know I wasn’t asking Tubbo.” Schlatt said with a smirk. 

“Dream plans to blow up the entire country now that the disc is no longer in it.” Wilbur continued with a wicked grin looking Tubbo dead in the eye. “So you could let us take charge now, and we’ll help save your feeble attempt at reconstruction, or we’ll rule the ashes once it’s all blown to hell.”

“You can’t be serious.” Tubbo said shakily.

“Do I look like I’m joking?”

_ 2 days prior _

“I don’t want it, not really anyways.”

“I don’t either. I’m leaving soon after all.”

“So who will have it?”

“You know who. It’s the only reason I keep him alive.”

“Really? A bit of an odd choice.”

“It has to be someone they’ll listen to.”

“What about the other players.”

“I’ll take care of them before I leave. So, will you help me?”

“I will, and you’ll do as I ask in exchange?”

“Of course.” 


	12. Disc 10: 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "True friendship is like sound health, the value is seldom appreciated until it is lost." -Charles Caleb Colton

Tubbo watched as they all walked away. The battle was over- for now. Dream had made his final threat to L’manburg. He would blow it all up the next day at 3pm. Techno has made an offer, his services for Tommy’s release, but Dream didn’t care. He left with Philza and Tommy at his side, both tasked with aiding in the creation of TNT cannons and duplicators made from pure obsidian.

L’manburg has reluctantly accepted Wilbur and Schlatt into the fold, they’d need everyone they could get to fight against Dream. Punz and Sapnap had also joined the other country’s side against Dream, and the Badlands mostly allied with L’manburg with only Sam choosing to stay neutral.

_ They were ready to fight for their country. _

“Why do you even want to blow it up, Dream?” Phil asked as they began constructing a massive grid above the country. “Don’t you just want it back?”

“And I’ll have it back.” Dream replied, “Well not really. The person I want in charge will be.” 

“And what about you?” Philza pressed on.

“I’ll just be leaving for a while. Go explore the world a little bit. Get away from all the action.” Dream replied. “Philza why do you side with L’manburg?”

“Because someone has taken my son from me and hurt him.” Philza replied through gritted teeth.

“But they’ve stolen a son from you before.” Dream said. Philza remained silent. “After all it was the people who chose Schlatt that drove him to insanity. It was the government who took Wilbur from you.” 

“But government is inevitably what Wilbur believes in.” Philza countered. “Even when he lost his country he still made a system in the commune. Now he works to preserve his nation again. Wilbur isn’t like you.”

“So he’s a fool that stands beside a system that has only hurt him. That doesn’t change what happened.” Dream replied.

“He chose to die. He asked to die. Deep down he knew what he had become and it terrified him. Wilbur died because he didn’t want to hurt L’manburg anymore.” Philza said. “And he did not choose to come back.”

_ “You made that choice for him.”  _

“You can’t be serious.” Quackity yelled at Tubbo. “You can’t actually be considering Schlatt’s plan!” 

“It’s not a bad idea, and if we all work together we can get it done tonight.” Tubbo answered.

“So we’re just going to finish Dream’s job?” Fundy jumped into the conversation.

“It’s the only way.” Ranboo said from the other side of the room.

“Shut up Ranboo! Why don’t you go and hang out with your best friends Techno and Philza!” Quackity yelled. 

“Quackity that’s enough!” Tubbo raised his voice, anger brewing in the young boy. “We’re doing Schlatt’s plan and that’s final.” 

So the people of L’manburg waited until Dream finished his cannons and preparations. They hid in their homes until midnight when the tyrant left. Slowly the gathered in Philza’s old cavern. Tubbo, Ranboo, Quackity, Fundy, Sapnap, Punz, Eret, Badboyhalo, Jack Manifold, Captain Puffy, Technoblade, Wilbur, and Schlatt stood around the cave.

“Does everyone have what they need to get started?” Tubbo asked, receiving nods and murmurs of agreement. “Alright everyone get started, Technoblade I’d like a word.” Techno stayed behind as the rest left in groups. 

“What do you want Tubbo?” Techno growled, annoyed that Tubbo had to ask this in front of everyone. It was like the teacher needing to see you after class.

“Why are you here Techno?” Tubbo asked. “What Dream’s doing is something you’ve wanted all along.” Techno sighed.

“I’m willin’ to help a lesser evil to stop a tyrant.” Techno replied. “Dream doesn’t want anarchy, he wants control. I can’t be supportin’ that.”

“Fair enough, come on we have to do our share.” Tubbo replied with a smile. “We’ll get Tommy back, Techno. I know he’s like a little brother to you in a way.” 

“I suppose. Will and Phil Are more like my friends, but Tommy’ has always been the child.” Techno said with a smile. “I want that Tommy back.”

_ “And we’ll get him back, don’t worry.” _

“Holy shit.” Philza gasped as he laid eyes on L’manburg in the morning. The entire place has been walled off with a box of obsidian. It covered the place on a massive dome and the TNT cannons were now useless. Furthermore, when they managed to get a look inside, they saw the entire place had been layered in a sheet of obsidian, houses boxed in with the second layer.

“They did this all on one night. Impressive.” Dream said, but Phil got the feeling the masked man still had a plan. “It’s a shame Withers break obsidian.”

“Then I guess we’ll just have to kill em’.” The voice of Techno ran up as L’manburg’s defenders crawled out from behind houses. The pig hybrid’s ears perked up at the sound of explosions in the distance and drawing closer.

“We’ll see if you can keep up.” Dream replied. Tommy came crashing into the dome with six withers on his tail. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Tommy cursed as he scrambled to throw an Ender pearl and escape the destructive monsters. 

“Now!” Tubbo yelled and him, Quackity, Fundy, and Ranbo pounced on Tommy, wrestling the other to the ground. 

“Let go of me!” Tommy screamed out, hooking his foot around Quackity who was holding his legs and slamming the man’s face into obsidian. With his legs free, he rolled back and kicked his way free of the other’s grip. 

“Tommy please stop.” Tubbo said, helping the others up to face his friend. “We don’t want to fight you Tommy.”

“Of course you don’t.” Tommy lashed out. “I’d be wasting your time!” He swung his (Dream’s) sword heavily at all four. The weeks he’s spent in exile with Dream now prevalent in his fighting skill.

“Tommy we don’t want to fight you because we care about you!” Tubbo yelled back, holding up his shield as Tommy beat down on him. “You don’t care about me. No one does. Not yet.” Tommy said. 

_ “But, I’ll prove I’m more than you’ve ever bargained for.” _

“Dream I don’t know about this one.” Philza said warily as he and Dream stood back to back fighting against Punz, Sapnap, Bad, and Technoblade whilst the other warriors began to whittle down the Wither’s health.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got someone on the inside.” Dream answered, blocking an axe crit with his sword from Techno as Phil was forced to deal with Punz and Sapnap at the same time. “Get to the podium.” Dream instructed. The two fled to the president’s stand, but Dream fell behind as Techno began to get the better of him. 

Philza raced towards the podium, spotting a stone button on the ground. He dove to press it, tapping the button just before he was pinned by his pursuers. Everyone looked up as the dome began to crack and open up, a piston contraption moving things out of the way and opening its occupants up to the numerous TNT cannons overhead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've got the end of this book written up it just needs to be posted! However, it may be it a bit for the final chapter (Disc 12) to come out just because I'm actually doing art for it and I only have one piece done ('-')"


	13. Disc 11: Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The sword wounds the body, but words wound the soul. These are the wounds I received in the house of my friends." -Zechariah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be a hot second before the last chapter (sorry) but have your juice for now

**TW: SUICIDE**

Dream was balling with laughter as Techno pinned him on the ground

“You don’t even have anyone to activate it, you masked maniac.” Techno growled, looking over at Sapnap and Punz successfully putting Phil in a similar position.

“Think again.” Dream cackled, and Techno saw a lone enderpearl land at the cannons, and seconds later TommyInnit was above it. “It’s never been about me Techno. Or you or Phil or Tubbo or anyone. It’s always been about Tommy.”

“Punz said you wanted to leave.” Techno said aloud. “But you weren’t leavin’ without someone to keep in charge while you were gone.” 

“Let me go Techno. I’ll leave right now.” Dream replied. “I’ve done what I came here to do, and maybe you can try and stop him.” Without a second thought Techno pearled to the cannons in front of Tommy leaving Dream to slip out of view.

“Tommy don’t do this.” Techno said. Truly he’d never anticipated being in the situation against blowing L’manburg up, but here he was. “This isn’t you kid. Look I wanna blow this place up as much as the next guy, but don’t do it for Dream. Plus it’s still mostly obsidian and it wo-”

“It’s not about blowing it all up.” Tommy replied, turning away from Techno and towards the switch to set off the TNT. “It’s about sending a message. To show them to fear me and listen to me.”

“Jeez Tommy, you sound like Dream. Do you even hear yourself?” Techno asked.

“Well he won didn’t he?” Tommy replied. “Dream always wins and I always lose, but he was still willing to help me. He’s leaving with my discs to make sure they’re safe.”

“Tommy come on. What happened to Theseus? To bein’ a hero?” Techno gave a final attempt. 

“I won’t die in disgrace. My people won’t turn against me.” Tommy answered. “I’ll rule over it all until the day I die.” With that the switch was flipped and TNT began to rain from the sky. Dust and rocks flew as everyone began to try and take cover. The obsidian was doing it’s job but there were still some places that were broken up and began to explode.

_Meanwhile…_

“Who did this?” Tubbo asked. “It’s not supposed to open? I was up all night, no one touched it, that wasn’t an ally.”

“It is a shame, but I think you’ll see that L’manburg will be stronger this way.” Tubbo turned to see Wilbur and Schlatt smiling. 

“We’ve had enough of listening to you Tubbo.” Schlatt laughed, readying his sword. Ranboo picked his sword up as well, but seemed to take a lot less glee from the action. “Poor little Tubbo, all his friends hate him.”

“Why? I understand Schlatt and WIlbur but- but-” Tubbo stuttered.

“You’ve failed Tubbo. You couldn’t do what you said you could.” Ranboo replied, 

_“But hopefully someone else can.”_

“What now?” Tommy asked Wilbur as the two looked down over L’manburg from atop the dome. Tubbo had been taken to a makeshift prison awaiting the other one to be rebuilt whilst the rest had submitted to a new rule- though most weren’t sure who was truly in power. Eret and Philza had been commissioned to create a massive black castle for the new ‘president’, and Techno had fled to his home in the Arctic.

“That’s up to you Tommy.” Wilbur said with a weak smile. He’d been coughing up blood all morning, and under his worn trench coat there was a bandage for the stab wound that kept reappearing. 

“Can we just relax together. Just this once?” The boy asked. Wilbur nodded and smiled, pulling out his guitar from the inventory. 

“I’ll play one of my own.” Wilbur said.

“What’s it about?” Tommy asked. Wilbur frowned a bit before he began to strum out the cords.

“It’s about giving up.”

_Wasting your time_

_You're wasting mine_

_I hate to see you leaving_

_A fate worse than dying_

Wilbur stood up walking along the edge of the dome’s opening rather precariously as Tommy followed.

[ _Your city gave me asthma_ ](https://genius.com/Wilbur-soot-jubilee-line-lyrics#note-20058146)

[ _So that's why I'm fucking leaving_ ](https://genius.com/Wilbur-soot-jubilee-line-lyrics#note-20058146)

[ _And your water gave me cancer_ ](https://genius.com/Wilbur-soot-jubilee-line-lyrics#note-20058146)

[ _And the pavement hurt my feelings_ ](https://genius.com/Wilbur-soot-jubilee-line-lyrics#note-20949634)

[ _Shout at the wall_ ](https://genius.com/Wilbur-soot-jubilee-line-lyrics#note-19369214)

[ _'Cause the walls don't fucking love you_ ](https://genius.com/Wilbur-soot-jubilee-line-lyrics#note-19369214)

[ _Shout at the wall_ ](https://genius.com/Wilbur-soot-jubilee-line-lyrics#note-19369214)

[ _'Cause the walls don't fucking love you_ ](https://genius.com/Wilbur-soot-jubilee-line-lyrics#note-19369214)

Wilbur stopped at one edge. He could see Philza looking up at him, worry filling the older eyes. He shook his head but Wilbur just looked away. It didn’t matter. Tommy wouldn’t catch on until too late. Philza took off his cloak, spreading out magnificent wings that went almost completely unused after an injury from years prior courtesy of a baby zombie and spider.

[ _There's a reason_ ](https://genius.com/Wilbur-soot-jubilee-line-lyrics#note-19627062)

[ _That London puts barriers on the tube line_ ](https://genius.com/Wilbur-soot-jubilee-line-lyrics#note-19627062)

[ _There's a reason_ ](https://genius.com/Wilbur-soot-jubilee-line-lyrics#note-19627062)

[ _That London puts barriers on the rails_ ](https://genius.com/Wilbur-soot-jubilee-line-lyrics#note-19627062)

[ _There's a reason_ ](https://genius.com/Wilbur-soot-jubilee-line-lyrics#note-19627062)

[ _That London puts barriers on the tube line_ ](https://genius.com/Wilbur-soot-jubilee-line-lyrics#note-19627062)

[ _There's a reason_ ](https://genius.com/Wilbur-soot-jubilee-line-lyrics#note-19627062)

[ _That London puts barriers on the rails_ ](https://genius.com/Wilbur-soot-jubilee-line-lyrics#note-19627062)

[ _There's a reason_ ](https://genius.com/Wilbur-soot-jubilee-line-lyrics#note-19627062)

[ _That London puts barriers on the tube line_ ](https://genius.com/Wilbur-soot-jubilee-line-lyrics#note-19627062)

Wilbur floated one of his feet off the edge, giving Tommy one last smile.

“Wait Will- NO!” Tommy yelled but it was too late.

[ _There's a reason they fail_ ](https://genius.com/Wilbur-soot-jubilee-line-lyrics#note-17195534)

Wilbur breathed deeply as the air rushed around him. A blur rocketed forth from the construction as Philza MInecraft grabbed onto his son and brought him to safety.

“I’m gonna get you better Will. We’re gonna leave and you’re gonna heal up all right?” Philza looked down at Wilbur’s glazed eyes.

“Yeah sure Phil… whatever you say.” He said before passing out. Phil's wings spread brilliantly as he began to fly north, holding his son in his arms.


	14. Yet another A/N... but it's a new book :)

Hi... so I know you'd probably rather just have the last chapter of this book and I swear to god I'm working on it. But, in the mean time I do have another book that I've just out out. It's a Harry Potter AU where Europe is on the verge of War with America. Let the shenanigans ensue...

Thanks :)


End file.
